Drabbles of Narnia
by To Tuckborough
Summary: An assortment of drabbles, ficlets, oneshots etc. in various genres. Ratings K to K plus.
1. What Big Sisters Are For

**What Big Sisters Are For**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Edmund walks in Owlwood when something happens…

Three months had flown by and yet Edmund could still hardly believe what had happened. A king he was now, though he thought he didn't look the part so much as Peter did, but he felt more and more kingly as the days passed. He grinned crookedly at the ground as he walked through the forest.

There was a sudden rustle and an elderly woman stepped onto the forest path. She quite startled Edmund and he stepped back quickly.

"Dear, sweet King. Grant a poor, old woman the pleasure of bowing before his Majesty." She scuttled nearer and he again stepped back, but fell over a twisted old tree root. The woman advanced with more speed, a dark fire sparked in her squinting eyes. The hag (for that is what she was) twisted her mouth into a sneer as she came still closer, now revealing a bent knife from the folds of her dirty shawl.

"Let me bow to the King!" she cackled as she held the knife aloft. Then, with a shriek that could send a mountain crumbling, she crumpled to the ground, an arrow in her back.

Edmund, still stunned as it has all happened so fast, looked to the archer who had saved him. It was Susan.

She lowered her bow and gave him a half-smile.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" They shared a laugh and started back to the castle.

**Author's Note: **Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Thank You

**Thank You**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Lucy remembers the Robin.

They were back. She was a little girl again, just eight years old. She leaned onto the window and gazed into the trees. Springtime. A musical twittering danced in her ears and she searched the treetops for its maker. There! A robin with a dazzling red breast. It looked at her with its bright eye.

"Oh!" And she remembered. She remembered the Robin who had guided her and her siblings to Mr. Beaver. And she smiled.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:** That was so short it wasn't even funny. But maybe someone will like it. Review! Please?


	3. One Last Thing

**One Last Thing**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Polly uses the Rings one last time…

"Can you get the other rings, Poll?" said Digory. "I want to go to mother."

"Right. See you later," said Polly and she clattered up the attic stairs.

She entered the study rather cautiously, though she knew no one was there. There were the rings. She grasped the edge of the wooden tray and carefully dumped the Rings into her pockets. They reminded her of Narnia, where the sun was small and bright and the animals could talk. The rings also reminded her of the Wood Between the Worlds.

She sighed as she remembered the peace of the wood. And she remembered the guinea pig.

"Hullo! I wonder, is it still there?" Now Polly had a strong will, that was apparent in the Hall of Images, but this was something she knew would be good.

"I'll just go quick. The Wood is nice but Narnia is so much better. And really the little thing deserves it after everything it's been through." She glanced around and quickly slipped on a yellow ring.

She felt the familiar feeling of floating. Soon she was rushing upwards and her head broke the surface of the pool. She crawled out and turned. She could still see the soil from where Digory had cut the strip of turf. She blinked slowly.

'I must hurry,' she thought, 'before I fall asleep and stay here forever and ever.' Polly thought at first Digory could come to get her if that happened but she then realized she still had all the Rings in her pockets. She turned very white at the thought of not going home and quickly began to search for the guinea pig.

She took a few steps and spotted it dozing near a tree. She tiptoed over and carefully scooped the creature up. Then she realized with horror she did not know what pool was Narnia.

A sigh escaped her lips. Then there was another sigh, a rich, golden sigh. She turned and saw Him.

"Child, child, why have you come here again?" Polly lowered her eyes.

"I…I thought I could take him to Narnia, Aslan, the guinea pig. He would be so happy there, I know it. But I could not find the way."

"It is well, child, and so he shall go." He padded forward slowly and breathed upon the guinea pig. Polly gasped as it disappeared, leaving the ring to fall on the soft grass. She picked it up and put it in her pocket with the others yellows.

"Thank you, Aslan," she said. But he had already gone. She walked slowly over to her pool, put her hand into her right pocket and jumped.

She was back in the study. She decided she would go back to her house to get some gloves so she and Digory could bury them more easily.

"What luck?" said Polly, looking over the wall. "I mean, about your Mother?"

"I think—I _think_ it is going to be all right," said Digory. "But if you don't mind I'd really rather not talk about it yet. What about the Rings?"

"I've got them all," said Polly. 'Yes, I've got them _all_."

**Author's Note**: Eeh, I didn't like that one as well. I dunno, the idea just popped into my head. Review if you like but remember not to flame!


	4. A Perfect Friend

**A Perfect Friend**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Lasaraleen reminisces.

She was older now. Though not quite as flighty as she was in her younger days, she was still a hopeless romantic. Thinking back to her misadventure with her dear friend Aravis, she smiled. Aravis was married now, and to an Archenland prince of no less! It may not have seemed like it, but she had always had hope for Aravis. And of course she had been the first to discourage her from marrying that dreadful Ahoshta. She stretched on the cushions and sighed. She was SUCH a good friend.

Author's Note: Well, there's one for The Horse and His Boy. Please review! I have over 300 hits, but one review and it's kind of getting sad. Remember not to flame!


	5. Real

**Real**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Remember the Fish-herdess? These are her thoughts.

I leaned on my crook and watched the fish graze quietly. I gazed at the Sun; huge and golden, like the Lion I'd known from fairy-tales. I looked back at my fish thoughtfully. The Lion had always seemed like he could be real, but my elders had always discouraged me from thinking such things.

It started to grow dark. I looked up just in time to see a girl, about the same age as me, gliding over the water in a sort of thing I'd never seen before. She regarded me with curiosity but calmness. That was all I saw before she was gone. I'll never forget her face, though. Somehow, it told me the Lion was real.

**Author's Note:** I like this one, I don't know why. I always did like the fish-herdess. I may even do a story about her. Please review but don't flame!


	6. Always Does

**Always Does**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Puddleglum remembers Jill and Eustace…and Aslan.

Puddleglum sat cross-legged with fishing pole in hand.

"Heh," he said, "Pole. Reminds me of my greatest near-death experience. Wonder whatever happened to those two. No doubt eaten before they got back to their own world. Or fell into a lake and drowned I shouldn't wonder."

The Sun rose higher in the sky, and as Puddleglum looked at it, he felt something he didn't feel too often: hope.

"'Course, Aslan would watch out for them," he said quietly, "He always does."

**Author's Note: **Sorry, that one wasn't the best. Please review, though, it would make my day!


	7. 900 Year Lust

**900-Year Lust**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Jadis decides it's time for a new ruler.

She held a silver apple in her hand. He fingernails had grown longer, as had her hair. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark; dark with a 900-year lust for power. Narnia was weak now. She dug her nails into the apple, the juice trickling down her white arm. Yes, it was time.

**Author's Note: **If you're wondering how I got 900 years, there's a timeline on thelionscall. com that says the Pevensies entered Narnia in the year 1000. Jadis had ruled for 100 years and she had also been there for the founding of Narnia. So 1000 minus 100 is 900, so the year 900 was the beginning of her reign. Anyway…please review!


	8. Can't Remember

**Can't Remember**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Susan can't remember Him…

She sat stiffly at her vanity, staring at her reflection, various cosmetics strewn about. Their funeral…was two weeks ago. Yet she can't stop waking up in a cold sweat. She never dreams of the accident, or what she supposed the accident was like, but what she sees in her mind is far worse.

A large, mournful pair of golden eyes. That's all she sees. They seem so familiar but she just can't remember. She does, however, remember the games she and her siblings played when they were younger. She remembered being a Queen, living in a beautiful castle and ruling over an incredible land.

But that's all they were. Games.

She retrieved a tube of bright red lipstick from inside a drawer and took the top off, turning the bottom so the lipstick was almost all the way out of the tube. An image materialized in her mind and, almost without realizing it, she began to draw it on her mirror.

She gazed at the image with confusion; it was a lion, scarlet and rampant. She closed her eyes. Why was it so familiar? She opened them and let out a choked cry when she saw not the crude drawing of a lion she had previously sketched on her mirror, but a real Lion, terrible and noble and sad.

She couldn't help but feel she knew Him from somewhere. She reached out to touch Him, but He faded. But not before she noticed a single crystal tear fall from one doleful eye.

"I just can't remember!" she cried, and she laid her head down and wept.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I'm not the best angst writer, nor am I the best with Susan's character. If you like, review, if you don't like, DON'T FLAME!


	9. Legend

**Legend**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **An old horse relives his glory days.

An old horse stood, looking down at several foals. Even better, they hadn't heard his story yet.

"Did I ever tell you of the Golden Age of Narnia? Yes, I was young and strong, and a king rode on my back." The foals looked at the old horse in admiration. That was his favorite part, being looked up to like that.

"I helped him in many a great battle. But then one day, when that king and his brother and sisters, the High King and the queens, were out hunting the White Stag, yes, the legendary White Stag, they disappeared. The younger queen, youngest of all of them had said something of a 'spare oom,' and then they all ran off into the woods. I waited for the longest time, but they never came back. I never did figure out what happened to my old master."

The foals whispered excitedly to each other, and the old horse was sure he heard 'spare oom' a few times. One little foal was not whispering, but instead still staring at the horse, big eyes shining with admiration.

"You're a legend!" it said. Phillip neighed and shook his head in delight. He was back in the Golden Age.

**Author's Note: **I. Am. BACK! It's been, oh, only about seven months since I last updated, but I finally thought this one up. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	10. What a King Would Do

**What a King Would Do**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Peter considers just what a king would do.

"A king,' Peter thought, 'the High King.' He closed his eyes and bobbed his head to silent music, grinning. But when he felt the slight weight of the Narnian crown upon his head, he stopped.

'No. No, no, no,' he thought. 'That's not what a king would do. What would a king do?' He immediately decided to "check on his loyal subjects."

He entered the first room he saw. Upon his entering, the dryad and the badger (who were currently chattering about something obviously not related to their sewing) hurriedly curtseyed.

Peter held his head higher, giving a somewhat arrogant appearance, and put his hands behind his back. He glanced at the discarded sewing with eyebrows raised.

The badger hurried over to it and quickly started sewing again. It was at this time that Peter saw a flash of gold on the wall. He glanced up, coming face to face with a Lion. It looked at him with stern eyes, and Peter immediately felt foolish.

He turned back to the other two who had started working feverishly.

"Please," he said with a smile, "continue your conversation." The two looked at him, astonished. His smile remained as he walked out the door, his head bobbing to silent music.

**Author's Note: **It occurred to me that I didn't have any Peter-centric drabbles, so I thought this one up at around 2:30 AM. And that, dear friends, is my excuse for it being… not that good. At all. However, if you do like it, please review.

**COLOSSAL, IMMEASURABLE, JUST PLAIN BIG THANK-YOUS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!**


	11. Unlikely Friends

**Unlikely Friends**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Mr. Fox befriends a somewhat forgotten character.

I recall the first time I saw him. I'm sure he saw me staring confusedly because he hung his head in shame and rubbed his face with his paw vigorously. I ambled over.

"The Witch's doing, I presume?" He looked at me and let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, King Edmund's, actually." Needless to say, I was somewhat surprised. However, I quickly put the pieces together.

"Ah, you were turned to stone then?" He nodded. "As was I. So you see, it was her fault after all." He nodded again, seeming somewhat uncomfortable with the subject. Thinking quickly, I turned my attention to our new kings and queens.

"Do you think they can do it?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He brightened immediately.

"If Aslan has appointed them, I have no doubt." I grinned as the revelers began clapping. We joined in, slapping our paws against the floor in joy, and looking on at our rulers, I through my eyes, and he through his lead spectacles.

**Author's Note: **Ugh, not the best story to come back with. Sorry about that, and sorry for the super long wait. Happy New Year!

**Added Note: **Thanks to elecktrum for pointing this out: how would the lion know it was Edmund's doing? I believe Edmund would apologize to the lion since he has changed his ways in which case the lion would know because Edmund himself told him. :D


	12. Easier to Dig

**Easier to Dig**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **The chief gardener of the Golden Age finds it's so much easier to dig.

He was already beginning to become visibly older when the Golden Age ended. Of course, he hadn't, at the time, known it had ended. There was always the chance that they'd only been off to Archenland or perhaps hunting. So he tended the gardens with just as much care as if they were still there.

But now it was getting harder to dig, harder to maintain the perfect garden. He sighed as he leaned on his shovel.

"They may be back soon." He sighed again and readied his shovel.

"Lilygloves." The old mole turned to see that which he had not seen since they left: the Glory of Aslan. Amber eyes smiled as he bowed low.

"Oh Aslan! How am I to know what to plant if they don't come home soon?" The Great Lion smiled.

"If you will come with me, I believe I can show you what they would like." The aged mole was elated.

The two walked into a beautiful garden. Lilygloves didn't remember why he had come; he only knew it was so much easier to dig.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed this one; I always liked Lilygloves, though he's not really even in the stories. I'm thinking about doing one with Pattertwig soon. Tell me what you think!


	13. A Fine Messenger

**A Fine Messenger**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **A young Pattertwig has an exciting adventure.

"I have the utmost confidence in you, Pattertwig. Now take this immediately to Queen Lucy in Cair Paravel!" The valiant squirrel nodded and accepted the scroll from the man before him.

Pattertwig was a courageous messenger for the High King Peter himself. He dashed up a tree, feet hardly touching the rough bark. He flew from limb to limb gracefully, dodging anything that might block his path. But then something rose up in front of him. A giant!

He would have to battle it; he couldn't let his King down!

"In the name of Aslan!" he cried gallantly…

"Pattertwig? Pattertwig, what ARE you doing?!" The little squirrel stared up at his mother from his position on the ground.

"Mother!" he squeaked, clearly exasperated. "I MUST get this message to Queen Lucy!" He waved the tiny piece of birch bark in his mother's face.

"You MUST come home for dinner." Pattertwig looked at his mother uncertainly, then back to the message.

"I can bring it to her tomorrow. I'm fast enough, right Mother?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"Of course, dear. You'll be a fine messenger one day."

**Author's Note: **That silly little squirrel! I hope everyone enjoyed this!


	14. What He Said

**What He Said**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Did you ever wonder what Aslan whispered to Puzzle?

* * *

Puzzle heard his name called, and his first thought was how much nicer it sounded when He said it. The thought that followed immediately after was less grand: would he be sent away?

The little grey donkey walked slowly up to the Great Lion trying his very hardest not to stumble. He stopped with a little tremble. Aslan bent down so only Puzzle would hear his words.

"You claimed to be me. You deceived the Narnians." The poor donkey's ears drooped lowly. Large, golden eyes locked onto his own.

"But you are forgiven." Puzzle's silvery ears perked up in surprise and delight. Aslan smiled gently.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been writing over in Final Fantasy VII. Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks again for all of your kind reviews!  



	15. Pomona's Gift

**Pomona's Gift**

By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **The fleetingly mentioned Pomona gives the kings and queens a gift.

The four royal siblings regarded the lithe dryad with awe as she swam over the ground to the small apple trees.

She smiled at them and let out a merry little laugh as she wiggled a few of the tiny branches affectionately. The soft breeze whipped her wispy hair about her face as she stood.

"These trees," she began in a voice that was somewhat fluttery yet somewhat rough (though not unpleasant), "will grow tall and strong. They will bear much fruit for you, as I have asked them to. This is the spell I, Pomona, have given as a gift and a thanks."

She gave a little twirl followed by something like a curtsey. She smiled at the kings and queens before she danced away to the music of the rustling leaves.

**Author's Note:** Well, there's not much to it, but I tried to find something a little new. Any suggestions on what (or who) the next drabble should be about?


	16. Glory in Gold

**Glory in Gold**  
By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Cair Paravel, even in ruins, was always glorious.

**Dedicated to:** elecktrum

* * *

What had once been a great mound of snow and ice had begun to melt, little by little revealing the glory of Cair Paravel. The rivulets trickled down all sides, bringing the castle to life. Gold were its walls in the sun's rise and set; gold for the Age, the prosperity, and the Lion.

* * *

As the outside gazed at the sinking Narnian sun, the inside roared with merrymaking as revelers danced and sang in joy. The Great Lion, who had made this exuberance possible, sent a quiet smile and an approving eye toward the new kings and queens before the castle alone saw Him disappear.

* * *

Cair Paravel, still fair and bright, waited many lonely days for its kings and queens. As the forest increased, it seemed to turn only toward the splendor of the sea. The water continued to break on the shores, recording the time with the land it removed. Waiting still was the castle as it stood on the hill.

* * *

Not the masters it knew, yet something the same: a man, though proud and fierce from a land far away. Once again its halls echoed with footsteps, but the laughter it heard was rather boisterous. Nevertheless, it continued to wait for the rulers whose cheering laughter it knew from days gone by.

* * *

Now in ruins, the once magnificent Cair Paravel sat neglected on an island. Every stone seemed to sigh at the sea's rhythmic count. And yet, it was still the sea that it stood by; the sea from beyond which came the Great Lion. Though forgotten or feared by those who misunderstood, believers still found hope in its meager existence.

* * *

They returned the same as they had first come, young. But it mattered not; they were Lion-sent to bring it to life once more. Soon it would be standing tall, able to gaze once more at the surrounding land and sea. Soon it would, once more, be a beacon of greatness, of majesty. Soon.

* * *

Though they did not return, it was just as if they had. Cair Paravel was once again beautiful, glorying in the sun's golden rays. It stood proud as the new king ruled Narnia with the grace and care of the Golden Rulers. Though not alive, it seemed to take on an aura of comfort. It was ruled by a good king, who in turn was ruled by a Great Lion of gold.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to elecktrum for this idea! I hope everyone enjoyed this! If there's anything you'd like me to write about, please write to me, and I'll see what I can do. :)

A special thanks to all my reviewers!


	17. To Fly Again

**To Fly Again**  
By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Even the butterfly was given life again. (Movie-verse)

* * *

It was a harmless thing, fluttering about with its tissue paper wings. It paid no heed to the wolves, the fox, the child, and the witch, but continued on its merry way, gliding gently through the new spring air. 

The poor thing didn't see it coming. A frightful cold chilled its blood as it dropped to the ground, lovely, light wings now an unfeeling stone.

Aslan padded slowly up to the fox and stared at him with large, golden eyes before breathing on him.

The fox finished the 'yipe' he had started when he was turned to stone as his front paws landed awkwardly on the ground again. They exchanged a few words before the fox nodded and ran off.

The Great Lion turned slowly to the fragile butterfly on the forest floor. As His breath renewed its wings and colors, it swirled into the air, and He smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I watched the movie again, so expect a few movie-verse drabbles. This is the first part of today's double update; yay! Remember, if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line, and I'll see what I can do! Hope you liked this one! 


	18. A Phoenix Am I

**A Phoenix Am I**  
By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **The battling Phoenix compares fires. (Movie-verse)

* * *

I burst to vibrant life to find the sky above, my king behind. I trilled a cry with colored notes as I surged through the air. A flash of flame showed my nature; a Phoenix am I, lit with a fire like the Greatest King's mane though dim compared to His glory. 

The enemy army I held back with a line of licking flames, a temporary obstacle. I flew higher and noticed, in dismay, the witch breaking through my wall of fire.

But, joy! in the distance I caught sight of the Great Lion, alive again!

A single glance was all I was allowed before an arrow seasoned with poison and hate pierced my breast.

With a final cry and a final sigh, I fell to the earth. No matter, for Aslan's Flame shall conquer the witch, and I shall soon return for a Phoenix am I and again shall I burn.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I imagined the Phoenix would have somewhat flowery language so… yeah. Hope you enjoyed the second half of this double update! 


	19. This and That

**This and That**  
By To Tuckborough I Go

**Disclaimer: **Narnia and the associated characters/places do not belong to me.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **The minotaur from Prince Caspian hopes for forgiveness. (Movie-verse)

* * *

This strength... is my nature. Perhaps that's why others look at me as if I'm evil.

That Lion... is my mystery. The others speak excitedly of Him, but I am left in confusion.

This gate... is my burden. Old Narnia will have no chance if I don't hold on a little longer.

That King... is my hope. I couldn't hold on long enough, but, for my last efforts... it's not too late for forgiveness, is it?

The weight... is gone. This feeling... is my salvation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the insanely long wait, but I started college last fall, so I didn't have any time to write. BUT, now I'm done for the summer! Also, I saw Prince Caspian (the week before finals, eek!), so the next few drabbles will be movie-verse, okay? As always, reviews are treasures to me! And I apologize to those of you who reviewed that didn't get a reply back from me! I'll start replying to everyone again. Oh, and sorry for this ridiculously short chapter... I'll update again soon.


End file.
